Three
by YasashiiKawa
Summary: Sleepover at Ishida's!


**Three**

Renji braced one hand against the side of Ishida's building and sighed happily as he relieved himself. He cursed Kira for passing out in the Quincy's small bathroom.

His eyes slipped closed as he tried recall the goings on of the night they'd just had.

Of course, his first thought was of Rukia. Ichigo was not being subtle anymore when they were in public together. Renji's lips turned down at the hazy memory of Rukia giggling when Ichigo grabbed her hand as they all watched the fireworks.

The two left after a few drinks at the first bar, claiming exhaustion from training and such.

Renji shook his head and scowled, trying to erase the image of them walking away, hand in hand, headed inevitably for Ichigo's bed. He pushed off the wall and pulled up his borrowed sleep pants. An alcohol induced, dreamless sleep awaited him back inside.

"Oi," Ikkaku whispered from the living room floor as Renji tried to step over him quietly. "If you're real quiet you can hear Shuuhei and Rangiku going at it."

Renji found himself pausing in the middle of stepping over Yumichika's sleeping form. He tried to focus his hearing, but heard nothing. He shook his head again, slightly ashamed for trying to listen.

"Do you think I can still sleep in there?" The last thing he needed was to see tattoos and boobs everywhere when he walked in. That would pretty much obliterate any hopes he had of a dreamless sleep.

Ikkaku chuckled and rolled over, facing Yumichika. Renji ignored how close together they were laying. "I was just fuckin' with ya, man."

Renji huffed and continued to his bedroll in Ishida's room. He'd ended up sharing the floor with Shuuhei and Rangiku while Ishida slept in his bed and Ikkaku, Yumichika and Kira were in the living room. The couch was empty though since Kira couldn't bear to be parted from the toilet as he sobbed and threw up into it.

Sado and Inoue left the Shinigami at the last bar they'd visited. Inoue was all smiles and blushes as Ishida put a valiant effort to get her to stay at his apartment. She politely declined and let Sado walk her home. Renji caught her glance back at Ishida a few times before she turned the corner though. These damn human kids were just no good at finesse!

He paused outside the half closed door, listening, just in case Ikkaku wasn't kidding.

Silence.

A few moments later found him snugly wrapped in blankets, wedged between the 10th Division Lieutenant and the 9th Division Lientenant. He mumbled to himself as he tried to get comfortable without walking anyone. He was fairly certain though that a herd of Arrancar could stampede through the crowded room and that damn Quincy would not wake. The kid slept like the dead.

Finally, after some not-so-subtle squirming, he was semi comfortably on his side, facing Rangiku.

He started as he realized how close he was. Either this room had gotten small since last time he'd slept here, or she was just taking up so much damn space with her... assets.

He let his eyes wander over her face, admiring how pretty she was even when she slept. He'd heard rumours about her being a great lay, but nobody ever seemed to have first hand experience, they all said they knew someone who knew someone who had been with her. He'd even heard that she had a crush on Kuchiki-taicho. Histugaya-taciho had let that slip one night when Kenpachi-taicho was trying to pair the small captain up with Yachiru. The subject needed changing- as all involved in the conversation were silenced by the disturbing images this match created- Histugaya-taicho blushed and blurted out that his Lieutenant was "madly in love" with the 6th Division captain, had anyone else heard that?

Rumours aside, she was sexy as hell. Renji was a base man, he could admit it. Her 'assets' were not a problem for him at all. And the fact that she could hold her own enough to get a Lieutenant seat was a turn on as well. His fingers itched to lift the chain of her necklace and follow it as it travelled enticingly between her breasts.

A rough voiced whispered behind him, "Don't do it."

He clenched his fists under his blanket and smiled. "Shuuhei, hoarding her all to yourself is not very nice."

There was a soft laugh and Renji could feel heat against him as Shuuhei moved closer, snuggling up to the red head's back. There was a puff of warm breath on his neck as the older Shinigami spoke. "Who says it's her I'm hoarding all to myself?" He threw an arm casually across Renji's waist.

Renji's breath quickened at the gesture and he rest his own hand on Shuuhei's arm. He let the tension in his muscles relax and heard the man behind him hum lowly in approval.

It seemed sleep was about to grace him with Her presence, but Rangiku muttered and shifted her body, scooting closer to them. Her small hand snaked out and her fingers curled around his wrist. She cracked open soft blue eyes.

Renji waited for... something. But nothing happened. She just looked at him. He saw her gaze flick down to the arm around his waist then back to his face. She yawned widely then whispered, "Renji, you should let your hair down.. It's bad to keep it up like that while you sleep. You'll get split ends." She closed her eyes and pressed her body against his, drawing a moan from him as she wedged her leg between his. Her face was nuzzled in his neck and he could feel Shuuhei reaching up and removing the white headband and tie that held Renji's hair. The heavy weight of hair on his back was a welcome comfort and mingled with the sensations of being slightly drunk and safely trapped between these two beautiful Shinigami.

The swish of fabric on fabric quieted and Renji listened to the breathing of the three other people in the room with him. Ishida's wheezing breaths had slowed and calmed and he could hear Yumichika's soft humming from the living room. All thoughts of Rukia were gone, leaving him happily focused on his new prospects.

As New Years go, this one was turning out to be one of his favourites.


End file.
